Lesley Choyce
Lesley Choyce (born 21 March 1951) is a Canadian poet and author of novels, non-fiction, and children's books. He is the author of more than 75 published books. Life Choyce was born in Riverside township, New Jersey. He was educated at Rutgers University, City University of New York, and Montclair State University. He has worked as a rehab counsellor, freight hauler, corn farmer, janitor, journalist, lead guitarist, newspaper boy, and well digger.Lesley Choyce, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 1, 2017. He moved to Canada and became a citizen in 1978. He lives in East Lawrencetown, Nova Scotia. Choyce has been teaching English and creative writing for over 20 years.Meet our Faculty, Creative Writing, Department of English, Dalhouseie University. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. He is a part-time instructor at Dalhousie University. He runs Pottersfield Press, and is the host of the television series Choyce Words and Off the Page, He surfs the North Atlantic year-round, and was a founding member of the spoken word band, the Surf Poets. Recognition His writing has earned him several awards, including The Dartmouth Book Award, The Atlantic Poetry Prize and The Ann Connor Brimer Award. He has also been shortlisted for the Stephen Leacock Medal, The White Pine Award, The Hackmatack Award, The Canadian Science Fiction and Fantasy Award and the Governor General's Award. Publications Poetry *''Re-Inventing the Wheel''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1980. *''Fast Living''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1982. *''The End of Ice''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books / Goose Lane Editions, 1985. *''To the Top of the Heart''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Pres, 1986. *''The Man who Borrowed the Bay of Fundy''. Brandon, MB: Dollarpoems, 1988. *''The Coastline of Forgetting''. Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1995. *''Beautiful Sadness''. Victoria, B: Ekstasis Editions, 1998. *''Caution to the Wind. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2000. *''Typographical Eras. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2003. * The Discipline of Ice. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2009. Novels *''Eastern Sure. Halifax, NS: Nimbus Publishing, 1980. *''Downwind. St. John's, NL: Creative Publishers, 1984. *''Conventional Emotions''.St. John's, NL: Creative Publishers, 1985. *''Coming Up for Air''. St. John's, NL: Creative Publishers, 1988. *''The Second Season of Jonas MacPherson''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1989. *''Magnificent Obsessions: A photonovel''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1991. *''The Ecstasy Conspiracy''. Montreal: NUAGE Editions, 1992. *''The Republic of Nothing''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1994. *''Trapdoor to Heaven''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1996. *''World Enough''. Fredericton, N: Goose Lane, 1998. *''The Summer of Apartment X''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1999. *''Clear Cold Morning''. Vancouver: Beach Holme Publishing, 2002. *''Sea of Tranquility''. Toronto: Dundurn Group, 2003. *''Revenge of the Optimist''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2004. *''The End Of The World As We Know It''. Calgary, AB: Red Deer Press, 2007. *''The Book of Michael''. Calgary, AB: Red Deer Press, 2008. *''Raising Orion''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 2010. Short fiction * The Cape Breton Collection (stories). Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1984. *''Billy Botzweiler's Last Dance, and other stories''. Toronto: Blewointmentpress, 1984. *''The Dream Auditor''. Charlottetown, PEI: Ragweed Press, 1986. *''Dance the Rocks Ashore: Stories new and selected''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1997. Non-fiction * Edible Wild Plants of the Maritimes (with Kathy Shaler). West Chezzetcook, NS: Wooden Anchor Press, 1977. *''Alternating Currents: A handbook of renewable energy for Atlantic Canada''. Halifax: Wooden Anchor, 1977. * ACCESS: Atlantic Canada Community Energy Strategy Sourcebook. Porter's Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1980. *''An Avalanche of Ocean: The life and times of a Nova Scotia immigrant''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1987. *''December Six / The Halifax Solution''. Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1988. *''Nova Scotia Shaped by the Sea: A living history''. Toronto & New York: Viking, 1996. * Journey: African Canadian historical instruction guide. Yarmouth, NS: C.M.S. Pub., 2000. *''The Coasts of Canada: A history''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 2002. *''Pottersfield Nation: East of Canada''. East Lawrencetown, NS: Pottersfield Press, 2004. *''Peggy's Cove: The amazing history of a coastal village''. East Lawrencetown, NS: Pottersfield Press, 2008. * How to Fix Your Head. Hamilton, ON: Poplar Press, 2011. Memoirs *''Transcendental Anarchy: Confessions of a metaphysical tourist''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1993. *''Driving Minnie's Piano: Memoirs of a surfing life in Nova Scotia''. Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press, 2006. *''Seven Ravens: Two summers in a life by the sea''. Hamilton, ON.: Wolsak & Wynn Pub., 2009. Juvenile *''Skateboard Shakedown''. Halifax, NS: Formac Publishing Co., 1989. *''The Hungry Lizards'' (with Greg Ruhl). Don Mills, ON: Collier Macmillan Canada, 1990. *''Wave Watch''. Halifax, NS: Formac, 1990. *''Wrong Time, Wrong Place''. Halifax, NS. : Formac, 1991. *''Some Kind of Hero''. Don Mills, ON: Maxwell / Mcmillan, 1991. *''Margin of Error: a young adult short story collection''. Ottawa: Borealis Press, 1992. *''Clearcut Danger''. Halifax, NS: Formac, 1992. *''Full Tilt'' (with Jason Herriott). Don Mills, ON: Maxwell / Macmillan Canada, 1993. *''Good Idea Gone Bad''. Halifax, NS: Formac Pub., 1993. *''The Dark End of Dream Street'' (1994) *''Big Burn''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1995. *''Go For it Carrie'' (with Mark Thurman). Halifax, NS: Formac, 1997. *''Carrie's Crowd'' (with Mark Thurman). Halifax, NS: Formac, 1998. *''Famous at Last'' (with Jill Quinn). Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1998. *''Roid Rage''. Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1999. *''Far Enough Island''. Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press, 2000. *''Carrie's Camping Adventure'' (with Mark Thurman). Halifax, NS: Formac, 2001. *''Refuge Cove''. Victoria, BC; Custer, WA: Orca Book Publishers, 2002. *''Shoulder the Sky''. Toronto: Dundurn Press, 2002. *''Carrie Loses Her Nerve'' (with Mark Thurman). Halifax, NS: Formac, 2003. *''Thunderbowl''. Victoria, BC : Orca Book Publishers, 2004. *''Smoke and Mirrors''. . Toronto: Dundurn, 2004. ISBN 978-1-55002-534-7 * Sudden Impact. Victoria, BC : Orca Book Publishers, 2005. * Skunks for Breakfast. Halifax, NS: Nimbus Pub., 2006. *''Deconstructing Dylan''. Toronto: Dundurn, 2006. * Wave Warrior. Victoria, BC : Orca Book Publishers, 2007. *''Skate Freak''. Victoria, BC : Orca Book Publishers, 2008. * Hell's Hotel. Toronto: J. Lorimer, 2008. * Running the Risk. Victoria, BC: Orca Book Publishers, 2009. *''Living Outside the Lines''. Markham, ON: Red Deer Press, 2009. *''Last Chance''. Toronto : J. Lorimer, 2009. *''Reckless''. : Victoria, BC ; Custer, WA : Orca Book Publishers, 2010. *''Reaction''. Victoria, BC : Orca Book Publishers, 2010. *''Random''. Markham, ON: Red Deer Press, 2010. *''Sudden Impact''. Paw Prints 2010. *''Dumb Luck''. Markham, ON : Red Deer Press, 2011. *''Gone Bad''. Toronto: J. Lorimer, 2011. *''Breaking Point''. Victoria, BC : Orca Book Publishers, 2012. *''Rat''. Victoria, BC : Orca Book Publishers, 2012. Edited * Visions from the Edge: An anthology of Atlantic Canadian science fiction and fantasy. Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1981. * Ark of Ice: Canadian futurefiction. Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1992. *Charles Bruce, The Mulgrave Road: Selected poetry (edited by Andy Wainwright & Lesley Choyce). Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1985. **Charles Bruce, White Pine: Selected poetry (edited by Andy Wainwright & Lesley Choyce). Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1985. * The Mi'kmaq Anthology (edited by Lesley Choyce and Rita Joe). Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press, 1997. * Atlantica: Stories from the Maritimes and Newfoundland. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 2001. * Nova Scotia: A traveller's companion: Over 300 years of travel writing. Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press 2005. * The Mi'kmaq anthology. Volume 2 : In celebration of the life of Rita Joe (edited by Lesley Choyce; Theresa Meuse-Dallien; Rita Joe; Julia Swan). Lawrencetown Beach, NS: Pottersfield Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results=Lesley Choyce, WorldCat, Web, July 4-5, 2012. Audio / video Discography * Borrowed Beauty (audiocassette; poetry by Maxine Tynes & Lesley Choyce). Porters Lake, NS: Pottersfield Soundtracks, 199-? *''Long Lost Planet'' (music/poetry by Leslie Choyce and the Surf Poets). Halifax, NS: Harbourmaster Music, 1995?. *''Sea Level'' (music/poetry by Lesley Choyce; Doug Barron; Jason McGroarty; Roland Blinn; Phil Walling; Rose Vaughan; John Sayre). Halifax: Deep Nine/Pottersfield, 1998. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Lesley Choyce at Canadian Poetry Online: profile & 6 poems) *Poems ;Audio / video *Lesley Choyce at YouTube ;Books *Lesley Choyce at Amazon.com ;About *Lesley Choyce "Unofficial" website Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian children's writers Category:City University of New York alumni Category:Montclair State University alumni Category:Writers from Nova Scotia Category:People from Burlington County, New Jersey Category:People from the Halifax Regional Municipality Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets